


Surprise

by leatherandlace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt from my Tumblr: write a fic where Emma gives Regina a necklace :) Oneshot. Fluffy goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, Anon; enjoy! I love their little squabbles. I just can't get enough of this ship. 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr: reginaswifesaywhat.

Regina looked up from her desk after hearing the door open, her eyes practically closing from exhaustion. However, she perked up when she saw Emma Swan walking towards her desk in a forcibly-nonchalant gait, bright purple and black striped package in hand.

“Why, hello Emma. What are you doing here, I wasn’t expecting you for another,” Regina checked the clock on the wall, “twenty minutes?” Emma just smiled at her while shrugging her shoulders. One of several of the blonde’s trademark adorable looks—though Regina would never admit that to anyone.

“I didn’t have anything else to do, and I was bored. Oh, and I also saw Cruella and Ursula and they said you were in a bad mood, and i find angry Madame Mayor extremely entertaining.” Emma laughed, tipping her head back and crinkling her cute little green eyes. These thoughts of Emma Swan had been more frequently invading Regina’s mind, but she tried to push them aside.

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma’s jokes, and reached for the package the savior was holding. “And what’s this?”

Emma playfully smacked the mayor’s hand away from the box, arching an eyebrow at her. “Looks like someone’s a little excited, aren’t they? I knew the tantalizingly black bow was a good idea.” She chuckled.

“Oh, shut up.” Regina scowled at her, crossing her arms. “What is it?” She reached her hand up again to grab the package, but slowly retracted it at Emma’s glare.

“It’s a gift,” She smiled, her eyes casted downwards in sudden bashfulness. “You know, for you.” She handed the box to Regina, who was sitting quietly. It had been a long time since she received a present from anyone, let alone Emma. 

Regina held the package in her hands, unwrapping the bow and ripping the wrapping apart. Emma held her breath as the box was opened, waiting expectantly for the mayor’s reaction. She had bought this present to show Regina how much she meant to her. She hoped the queen would be happy, so happy that she would say yes to an invite to a date Emma had been planning.

Regina lifted the lid open, and the room was dead silent as she stared at the gift: a necklace. It was a simple, thin gold band with a small diamond stud in the middle. Regina gasped in appreciation, lifting the necklace out of its casing to view it better. She placed it down after gazing at it for a while, then shifted her attention to the woman in front of her, whose cheeks were tinted pink and had a hopeful glint in her eye. 

“Oh, Emma, it’s beautiful. I love it.” She stood up abruptly, rounding her desk to wrap the sheriff in a tentative hug. Emma put her arms around Regina, reveling in their closeness. It was now or never, right? The moment of truth.

“Regina…?” Emma breathed, grabbing the brunette’s hand and stepping back a little.

“Yes, Emma?”

“Will you go on a date with me?”


End file.
